


My King

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [39]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Food Poisoning, Happy Ending, Jealousy, King Mickey - Freeform, Low class worker Ian, M/M, Top Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: JessicaCompton said:Mickey is a king... He sees Ian who is either a concubine or a low class worker and has to have him for whatever reason.(I really want Mickey as the top for this)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheJessi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJessi/gifts).



> _Lots of smut if possible._  
>  Happy ending because you always give it and I freaking love you and Merry Christmas.  
>  
> 
> Freaking love you too The Jessi!!!! Happy belated new year! Wish?! He he he heee
> 
>  
> 
> So I decided to make Ian a low class worker because I could derive more from that. I figured a concubine would be too eager to fuck the king, right?

Mickey is seated on his throne, leaning back with his crown on as he listens to the grievances of his people. He tries not to roll his eyes at the man whose chickens got stolen.

"Your highness, I worked very hard..."

"I will have it looked into. In the meantime you will be compensated on half of your birds."

The man drops to his knees. "Thank you! Thank you so much. God bless you my king."

Mickey waves him off. Now the talk of chicken has his stomach growling. He can't do this anymore.

"Enough! The rest of you come back tomorrow."

He steps away from his throne and doesn't spare them a glance. His council is always telling him to wait until the very last person has told him their problems, but he's the king so he will do what he demn well pleases. Mickey walks to his dinning area which is quite a distance from the throne.

"Sarah!" He yells as he situates himself on his chair at the long table. He takes off his crown and puts it on the table huffing. 

"Yes my king?" Sarah runs into the room and bows.

"I'm hungry."

"I'm on it your highness."

"Chicken."

"Yes your highness."

"You're dismissed. Get to it."

 

                          **~°~°~°~°~**

 

Ian got hired recently to be one of the cooks in the palace and he is so excited to be able to cook for the king. The king! This is unbelievable. He had been looking for work for a while now, and Lip is the one who had told him about it since he loves to cook and is good at it. So when he heard there was an opening at the palace he had been first in line. Literally. He had cooked for Mickey's head cook and she had instantly loved his food and hired him on the spot. 

Today is his first day and he is very nervous, but at the same time very excited. The king is going to eat something _he_ made! He is just the cook, it's not like he will ever meet the king, but the fact that he knows he's doing this is enough to make him really happy.

Speaking of, Sarah the lady who hired him -and also happens to be head cook- walks into the spacious kitchen. She interacts with the king on a daily basis and Ian is so envious of her.

"Ian, right?"

He stands up straight. "Yes ma'am."

"Make something for the king, right now. And whatever it is has to include chicken."   


"Yes ma'am." He replies and gets to. 

He takes a deep breath and reaches for the spices he brought from home. His first day here he had realised they only had like two types of spices so he had gotten some more on his dime.

He really hoped the king would like it. He takes a deep breath and pulls out a pan. 

 

                          **~°~°~°~°~**

 

Mickey watches as Sarah walks towards him and he cannot wait to get something in his stomach. And when Sarah uncovers the food to reveal the beauty inside, he moans even before tasting the food. He waves her away wordlessly and immediately dives into his supper. 

He has no idea where his siblings are, but they need to taste this. It's different, and delicious, definitely not something he has eaten before. Then he remembers he fired his last cook and Sarah had hired someone recently.

Well, he is definitely keeping this one. 

He digs in and eats until he's no longer hungry, completely wiping his plate clean. He pats his stomach with a smile then reaches for the jug of wine and pours himself a mug. When he drains it he belches in satisfaction.

That is one of the best dishes he has ever had.

However, it's not even a minute later before his stomach starts making a very weird noise. Mickey holds onto his stomach with a frown. He pauses and listens but doesn't hear it again. It's when he stands that he hears the noise again. After that comes a sharp agonising pain across his stomach and he cries out. Two guards are by his side in a second.

"Your highness, are you alright?"

"Do I look alright? Get Samuel!"

He orders for the palace specialist before moaning again in pain. He drops to his knees both guards by his side, clutching his stomach when the pain continues to get even worse. 

What is happening?!

 

                          **~°~°~°~°~**

 

_Four days Later_

 

Ian paces back and forth in their cottage. He is shaking and his heart is beating a mile a minute. What did he do? He will die for this, for sure. He just found out a minute ago that the king got sick immediately after eating his supper. The supper Ian prepared. This will be taken as treason and Ian...

"Ian, Ian!" Lip walks in panting and out of breathe. "Ian what did you do?" 

Ian sniffs his tears back. "It must have been the new spices. The king must be allergic to them or something! I don't know!" 

"Well, they're not going to care about that little brother. All they will see is that you poisoned the king!" 

"I would never! I love the king!" He runs a hand across his red hair in agitation. 

"They don't know that. This is treason Ian!" 

"I know!" Ian shouts angrily. "I am already scared. So give me solutions and stop reminding me of what I already know!" 

Lip starts pacing too. "Alright, I'm sorry. Well, you will certainly be hanged for this." He paces some more before stopping suddenly. "You should run." 

Ian gasps and stares at his brother in shock. He already knew this but hearing it from Lip makes it even more realistic. "I'm going to die." He states quietly. 

Lip nods in agreement. "If you stay yes. You're going to die. Pack your things." 

Ian looks at his brother incredulously. "You want me to escape?" 

 

                          **~°~°~°~°~**

 

It's been four days since he was poisoned. Samuel made him medicine from his herbs and Mickey feels better. He is no longer in pain and he's almost back to normal. His throat throat is still sore from all the vomiting he had to do, but other than that he doesn't feel too bad. 

He is however very, _very_ angry. Someone in the kitchen tried to poison him and they must pay! He is also getting a cup bearer. Now he sees the need for one. 

He walks out of his massive bedroom and heads out to the general area of the palace to summon his head cook. 

"SARAH!" He yells. 

Sarah is by his side within no time her head bowed in shame. She is supposed to be in charge of the people in the kitchen and everything that leaves that kitchen.

"Who poisoned me!" 

"I don't know your highness. I tasted the food myself and it was fine when I brought it to you." She doesn't dare meet his eyes. 

"Who. Poisoned. Me." He repeats dangerously and she cowers. 

"My...my...my...we hired a new cook. He's the one who made that nights supper." She stammers out her voice laced with fear.

"Guard!" 

Ezekiel the head of all the guards rushes over. "Yes my king." 

"Follow Sarah to the home of the man who tried to kill me." 

"Should i send him to face the council?" 

"No." Mickey says with gritted teeth. "He will be hanged." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asante Sana for reading. Kudos and all thoughts welcome ❤♥❤♥  
> (Second chapter shouldn't take too long)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't gonna upload this today but  
> Aromance91  
> Jessi  
> Suzy  
> Kerri and  
> Carisa  
> Got me feeling all types of encouraged. Thank u sm guys!! ♥♥♥  
> So.....

Ian is tearing up as the guards drag him towards the palace. They are not being gentle and they keep pushing him around and hurting him. When he first dropped to the ground and scrapped his knee, he winced and one of them went,

"What are you crying about? It's not like you'll be alive for much longer." 

And that was enough for Ian to sob audibly. Why? Why did he have to change the rules? If he had just used the two spices everything would be fine right now. But no, Ian couldn't just do his job. He swallows down another sob as he's pushed towards the big gates roughly. 

He's a dead man after today. He's never going to see his family again. The least they could have done was let him say goodbye. 

Ian shuts his eyes and allows himself to be guided in the presence of the king. Under any other circumstances he would have been looking forward to meeting the king but now... no, he wasn't looking forward to it. 

In a time that seems very far away he had hoped the king would summon him due to the delicious cooking but now he was being shoved roughly a few feet from the throne. He is even afraid to look up at the king's blue eyes. Or at least he hears they're blue. He wouldn't know. 

So instead he stays on his knees, like the guards shoved him and continues to look at the floor. 

"Ian Gallagher." The king starts and Ian forgets how to breathe. "Look at me when i'm addressing you!" 

When the guy that Mickey hates so much looks up, suddenly his throat is dry. Mickey is completely taken aback.

The man is _beautiful_. 

There is no other way to describe him. He may be shaking from fear right now but Mickey can still see how good looking the man is. The vulnerability on him makes Mickey want to pull him into his arms and tell him everything is going to okay. Except for the part where he tried to kill Mickey.

"Why did you do it?" He asks gently.

Ian bows his head then remembers the king's order so he quickly looks back up at king Mickey. "I used a new spice my king." He swallows. "I thought... I thought you would like it. I'm sorry." He pleads. "I was only trying to please my king." 

"You tried to poison your king!" Ezekiel accuses.

"No. Never, i would never." Ian denies looking between the accusing guard and the king. "I swear to you." 

"You disguised the poison in the delicious food, admit it!" Ezekiel continues and the king lifts his left hand to silence him.

Mickey adjusts his crown and thumbs his bottom lip. He is honestly at a loss on what to do here. On one hand, he is extremely attracted to this gorgeous man who tried to murder him, on the other hand he doesn't know if this Ian Gallagher is lying or telling the truth. 

"My guards tell me when they arrested you, you were trying to run. Why?"

Ian's knees are aching at this point but he has his life to worry about. "People get hanged for treason your highness." He licks his dry lips. "Can you blame me?"

Mickey breathes and looks at Sarah who is on his left. "You said you tasted this food?"

"Yes your highness."

"And you're... you're fine?"

Sarah nods glancing at Ian with a smile. "Yes my king."

Mickey thumbs his nose. "Let him go."

Ezekiel starts to protest. "My king..."

"Let him go, and give us some privacy." Everyone walks away and it's just him and Ian now, who's still kneeling. "You may stand up Gallagher." 

Ian stands up with a happy sigh. "Thank you my king."

Mickey grunts then gets off his throne. "Come with me." 

Ian nods quickly and catches up with the king who is guiding him outside the palace. They go outside to the big palace garden and walk for a while before the king finally speaks up. 

"You can relax Gallagher, in case it wasn't clear I am not going to have you killed." Ian breathes out a relieved sigh. "I believe you." 

"Oh God, thank you so much your highness. In would never..."

"Hey, hey, hey, enough of that." Mickey holds onto Ian's hand to stop him from kneeling. "And stop crying, alright? It's alright." He reassures and his heart skips a beat when Ian smiles at him. 

"Thank you, again." 

Mickey walks and Ian starts trailing him again. "You like being a cook?" 

"I like pleasing my king." 

Mickey's steps stutter. He finds the redhead very attractive so of course that statement goes right to his dick. 

"That's what I like to hear." Mickey says with a smile. "And as long as you promise not to use any more of those spices again, you can have your job back." 

Ian cannot believe that all this is happening. He honestly thought he was a dead man but not only is he still standing, but he hasn't lost his job. It must be his lucky day. 

"I promise your highness." 

"No, none of that. Call me Mickey." 

Ian gasps. "I don't think I can do that my king." 

"Yeah well, it's the only thing I will allow." 

Ian chews on his bottom lip nervously. "Okay my... Mickey."

He smiles again and Mickey pinches himself discreetly so as not to kiss him. God he wants this man. He wants him more than he has ever wanted anything in his life. But he doesn't want to scare Ian. So he releases him and tells him everything is alright. He gives him his order for tonights dinner and Ian leaves with a bow. 

 

                      **~°~°~°~°~**

 

Ian heads home so he can give his family the good news. He finds them tangled up in the main room with his brothers comforting Debbie and Fiona who are clearly distraught. When Fiona let's out a wail he decides to make himself known. 

"I'm alright." 

"Ian?" Lip looks at him in disbelief. 

As soon as Lip calls his name the rest rush towards him and tackle him to the ground. The five of them stay there on the floor for Ian doesn't know how long. But his siblings are so relieved he's alive they refuse to let him go. 

                      **~°~**

When they do release him, Ian goes back to the palace where they let him in like they used to and he heads to the kitchen. The king, Mickey wants lamb for supper to he immediately gets on that. 

Ten minutes later he's busy stirring the soup with his fellow cook going on and on about his wife when he hears what sounds like the king's voice. Ian is allowed to roll his eyes right? 

"You, get out." The king orders the other cook who quickly runs out. 

"I promised your... Mickey. No more spices. See?" He shows Mickey the two that have always been used. "This are the ones you always eat, and they're the only ones I'll use." He says with a smirk that makes Mickey's knees weak. 

Jesus, the effect this man has on him. Mickey doesn't think he can wait any longer. He has to have him. "You got everything you need?" 

Ian stops stirring to give all his attention to his king. "Yes Mickey." 

"Good." Mickey turns around and walks out of the kitchen. "Bring it up yourself.” 

Ian is about to protest because this is not normal. Sarah is the only one supposed to take food to the king. People in Ian's food chain only ever get to see Mickey from a far when he walks around the town waving at his people. And now the king has ordered Ian to take the food up himself without leaving any room for argument. 

Jesus. 

                      **~°~**

Ian walks timidly into the dinning area. He finds the king seated in his chair with his crown still on and a smile on his face. Mickey is the most handsome king they have ever had if Ian may say. But he won't say. Instead he walks with the tray and places it in front of Mickey with shaky hands. 

He makes Ian so nervous. 

But he's the king. So that explains that. 

"There you go my king." Mickey raises an eyebrow at him. "Mickey." He chuckles lightly when Mickey nods with a smile. "It's going to take some getting used to. I have always called you my king or your highness." 

"I understand." Mickey says with a mouthful. "Sit." The king gestures to the seat on his left. "Eat with me." 

"Wha... what?!" Needless to say Ian is beyond shocked. "Why?" 

"Just because I'm the king doesn't mean I wouldn't like some company." 

"Oh!" Ian frowns and sits down though he's still shocked. But when his king speaks Ian does. 

Mickey pushes his full plate towards Ian. "Dig in. It's very good. You don't need extra spices." 

"Thank you Mickey. That's very kind of you to say."

They eat from the same plate in silence for a while, with Mickey smiling at him every once in a while. Ian finds this entire scenario strange, but at the same time he feels privileged to be in the king's presence. And when Mickey takes off his crown, Ian relaxes.

"So Gallagher," Mickey pours them both wine and hands one full mug to Ian.

"Thank you Mickey." 

"Mmm. Do you have a wife at home?" 

Ian shakes his head. "No i'm twenty. I still live with my family." 

"I could tell you were very young." 

Ian snorts. "You are three years older than me." 

Mickey shrugs and takes a sip of his wine. "What can I say, good thing my dad died and left me his crown, huh?" 

Ian laughs. No one misses the reign of king Terry.

                      **~°~**

They finish four jugs of wine and by then Ian is feeling very loose and floaty. They are laughing and swapping stories, and at this point Ian has forgotten Mickey is supposed to be his king.

Ian is still laughing at something Mickey just said when he notices Mickey is...staring at him.

"What?" Ian asks, his laugh subsiding. 

"You are beautiful." 

"What?" Ian asks sitting upright. 

Mickey gets off his chair then walks slowly towards him and Ian's heart almost jumps out of his throat. He starts to sweat and he's sobering up with every step the king takes towards him. Next thing he knows there's a hand on his cheek. Ian shoots up. The king looks into his eyes and Ian licks his lips nervously. 

It's obviously the wrong this to do because Mickey takes it as his go ahead to kiss him. Ian stands there frozen as _the king, their ruler,_  presses his lips against his own. Ian gathers himself and pushes Mickey by his chest. 

"What are you doing?" 

Mickey blinks at him. "I'm sorry I... I couldn't help myself. You make me..." Mickey trails off and goes in for another kiss but Ian steps back. 

"Is this... Is this why you pardoned me?" 

"What?" Mickey is confused. 

"This is why you forgave me isn't it? Because you wanted me."

Mickey swallows and gets himself together. He can't believe he just did that. "Gallagher..."

"No!" Ian snaps.

"I pardoned you because you were innocent!" 

"I don't believe you." Ian stumbles back. "You are my king, and I respect that. But I refuse to be treated like a thing." 

Gallagher, Ian, please. That's not what this is. I genuinely like you." Mickey whispers, "So much." 

Ian shakes his head no. "I will not do what you want just because you're my king. Go ahead and kill me if you want." 

Mickey sighs in frustration as he watches Ian walk away. "Dammit." 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ian stays home the next day, and the next, and the next after that. He is so upset he doesn’t leave his small room at the cottage unless he's hungry. On the morning of the third day Lip leans by the doorway and stares at him silently. Ian ignores him for as long as he can until he can't anymore.

 “You going to stand there all day or are you going to say something?” he finally snaps.

“Why are you not going to work?” Ian sits up, his feet touching the cold floor. He rubs a hand across his hair and exhales loudly. “I thought you wanted to help me and Fiona provide for the family?”

“I do.”

“Then why would you leave a well paying job? Working for the king is a great opportunity Ian. I worked very hard to get you in there!”

“ _I_ got myself in there. My cooking got me the job.”

“Yes, your cooking did get you the job, because I knew they would love it. But I got you in there. I had to do the head guard a favor. You think it's just anyone who gets to work at the palace? You can't just throw this away Ian. Get up and go to work!” Lip commands.

“The king wants me!” Ian shouts back.

“What?” Lip chuckles in disbelief.

“He kissed me." He explains softly. "That’s the only reason he didn’t kill me. He was lusting over me this entire time.”

 Lip stares at him incredulously. "And what's the problem?"

Ian sneers at his brother. "What?" 

Lip rolls his eyes and walks further into Ian's room. "The king spared your life Ian. You would be dead right now. So who cares why? Not to mention, it's _the king!_ Anyone would be lucky to land in his bed." 

Ian shakes his head. "You are crazy." 

"Hell i like women and even _I_ would have said yes." 

Ian laughs. "Jesus." 

Lip laughs too but they both quiet down. "Seriously though," he starts quietly. "What's the issue here?" 

"What do you mean?" Ian asks patting the space next to him.

Lip joins him on his cot. "Yeah like what are you mad about? Don't you find him attractive?" 

Ian looks at him like, 'come on' "Have you seen him?" 

Lip laughs. "Then what's the problem? Hop on the kings dick and let him change your virgin status!" 

"I am fine. I do not want my virgin status changed." 

Lip gets up. "You are missing out." Ian scrunches up his face. "But seriously, if you were never sacked then you need to get your ass back in there. We need the money." He finishes and walks away. 

Ian sighs and lays back on the cot. Lip is right. His family needs all the help they can get. He takes a bath, gets dressed and heads to the palace. It's late in the afternoon but he can still make the king and his siblings supper. He heard they were back.

 

                      **~°~°~°~°~**

 

Mickey paces back and forth in his room. 

"You have to eat something your highness." Sarah tells him.

"Is he back yet?" He asks instead. 

"Not yet. Do you wants me to tell Ezekiel to go and get him?" 

"No." Mickey stops her from leaving. "He needs to come back on his own." 

Sarah chews on her lip for a few seconds. "Your highness, if I may?" 

"Go ahead."

"We have another cook. You have eaten his food plenty of times. He may not be as good as Ian but..." 

"No." 

"You can't live on fruits alone." Just then there is a knock on the door. Sarah walks out and Mickey just slumps on his bed. When she comes back it's with a smile on her face. "Good news! Ian is back in the kitchen. He is making you supper as we speak."

Mickey stands up. "He is?" Sarah nods excitedly. "Okay then. You may go." She opens the door. "Oh and Sarah?" 

"Yes?" 

"Have him bring up the food himself." 

"As you wish my king."

Mickey is back to pacing again. What does this mean? Is Ian not mad at him anymore? Does this mean the red head likes him too? Why is he back and cooking again?

Either way it doesn't matter. He will find out soon enough. He takes a bath, shaves, and wears his best gown. They have to talk about what happened. Mickey needs to know where they stand. 

                      **~°~**

 Mickey feels like he's in pins and needles when supper time comes. He can't sit still so he stands and starts pacing for the umpteenth time. When he hears movement outside the dining room he quickly sits back down. Mickey takes off his crown and braces himself. He's about to see the man whose feelings for him have only grown dispite his absence. 

His heart drops when Sarah walks in with the tray looking more apologetic than Mickey has ever seen her. 

"I am so sorry your highness. I know I'm not the person you expected to see." She swallows and places the food in front of him. "But he said... he said no. I would be surprised that someone would say no to the king but..." She shrugs. 

Three other men walk in carrying trays for his siblings. And when they also start walking in he can't ask Sarah anymore questions so he dismisses her instead. 

The food was definitely made by Ian. As soon as he takes a bite he recognizes the taste. Why is this man torturing Mickey like this? Any other person, _any_ other person would give anything to be in his shoes right now. But Ian keeps... He groans internally. 

The man clearly doesn't want him. So why does this make Mickey want him even more? Now he's not just attracted to Ian's stunning good looks or his personality. The fact that the man won't give Mickey the time of day just makes him that much more enticing. So after supper be decides to do a very crazy thing. He dresses in his most inconspicuous attire and commands Ezekiel to take him to Ian's. His guard comes up with ten reasons why this is a bad idea, but if Ian won't come to him, Mickey has no option but to go to him.

They take two horses and discreetly head over to the Gallagher cottage. When Mickey gets off the horse he turns to Ezekiel. 

"This is it?" 

"Yes my king." 

Mickey glances at the cottage. "Aren't they supposed to be six?" 

"They are." 

This is why Ian came back to work even though he was mad at Mickey. He needs the job. The gown he's wearing has a cape so he pulls it even closer til it's covering his forehead, then knocks. He can hear laughter inside. He smiles when he realizes even though the Gallaghers are poor they sound happy. He knocks again. 

It is a blond man who opens. "Who... Oh your highness." He takes a knee. 

"It's okay." Mickey gestures for him to get up. "I want to talk to your brother." 

Ian brother blinks a few times then nods. He leaves the door ajar then walks back inside. A few seconds later a flustered Ian is by the door. He glances back inside before walking out. "Mick... My king." He corrects himself when he sees Ezekiel.

Mickey glares at his guard. "Take a walk." 

Ezekiel huffs but obeys. Ian shuffles his bare feet and keeps looking at Mickey then diverting his eyes. 

"What are you doing here? If anyone sees you..." 

"No one will see me if you agree to come with me." 

Ian crosses his arms defiantly. "Why? Because you're the king and you say so?" 

Mickey thumbs his bottom lip and looks at the ground. "It is not an order Ian. You can choose to refuse." Ian frowns at him. "But I'm saying please." Ian tilts his head his expression curious more than angry. "You want me to beg?"

Ian chuckles and it looks like it takes him by surprise. "This is madness. You're at my door, saying please and I'm a nobody!"

"You're not nobody Ian. Yes, I confess the moment I lay my eyes on you you took my breath away," Ian's breath catches and he feels butterflies in his stomach. "And I wouldn't mind making you mine. But I pardoned you because I believed you." Ian is still speechless. This is surreal. "So please come with me back to the palace. So we can talk?"

Mickey stretches out his right hand and Ian hesitates but takes it. He forgets he's shoeless when Mickey helps him get on the horse, gets behind him and they start riding. Ian's stomach doesn't stop flattering all the way to the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

When they get to the palace Ezekiel goes his own way. Mickey helps Ian get down from the horse but doesn't release his hand even after the redhead is on the ground. He leads him into the house, along a very long hallway, up the stairs and into an enormous room with just as big a bed. Ian doesn't need confirmation that this is the king's bedroom. He surprises himself on how he doesn't object as Mickey pulls him inside, walking in reverse his eyes watching Ian intently. Ian can tell the king is waiting for an objection.

When he doesn't get any, Mickey pushes Ian on the bed and slowly crawls on top of him. He stares at the beauty beneath him and follows Ian's tongue when he runs it across his lips.

"Please, do not be afraid." 

"You're the king." 

"I'm just a man." 

Ian releases pent up breath audibly and closes his eyes. Mickey pinches a nipple and tags at it through his thin clothing. He then runs a nail carefully across the same nipple and this time the redhead lifts his hips helplessly, breathing heavily. Ian lifts his head intending to kiss him but Mickey pulls his head away. Ian swallows but continues to watch him intently, waiting for Mickey's next move. 

God, Mickey wants him.

Mickey wants this boy so much it hurts. He moves back and pulls Ian with him. Still looking into Ian's beautiful green eyes, he takes off his clothes and Ian let's him. He disrobes too such that they're both naked. Ian inhales sharply when it hits him the king is standing next to him fully naked and vice versa. He's pushed towards the bed again without warning and he cackles.

Mickey is quickly on him again and he doesn't waste any time before he's reaching between Ian's pale thighs. He rubs a dry finger lightly over his hole. The redhead lifts his legs up until his feet are flat against the sheets, giving Mickey easier access. The king smirks at his willingness. 

"When was the last time you lay with someone?" He asks. Ian looks at him nervously. "It's alright, you can tell me." 

"Ne... never." 

Well, that certainly takes Mickey by surprise. But he smiles knowing in satisfaction he will be the first one inside Ian and hopefully the last. Mickey nods and pushes his finger inside the warm tightness. Ian's breath starts coming faster and faster until he's panting loudly now. Mickey can't help but smile down at him. Ian covers his face with both hands shyly. 

"No, let me see." 

Ian slowly pulls his hands away and bites on his bottom lip, still shy. His heart beats faster, when he sees Mickey watching him in a way Ian has never been looked at before. He pulls his legs wider and the king pulls his finger away so he can reach for the lubricant. He smiles when the other man's hard dick jumps in anticipation.

"Jesus." Mickey mutters. 

Ian looks on as the king stalks across the room naked to open one of the drawers. He pulls out something and turns around to gaze at Ian. Ian diverts his eyes from where he was admiring the king's round buttocks. Mickey's gaze on him feels like a solid weight and it makes him breathe even faster. God, he cannot believe he's here right now on the king's bed about to sleep _with_ the king. 

"You look so good lying there like that." Mickey speaks up lowly. "Waiting for me." His voice makes sparks run up and down Ian's spine. 

He walks towards Ian slowly and gets back on the bed. Ian watches him as he pops the lead open with his thumb skillfully. When the first slippery finger presses inside his hole Ian takes a deep breath and relaxes. He allows the intrusion and his hands grab the silky sheets on both sides. Mickey starts to pump a skilled finger in and out slowly, repeatedly. Ian sighs loudly and lifts his hips trying to ride the finger inside him.

"Yes." Mickey moans before adding another finger. 

It burns a little this time but Ian is enjoying the combination of the pain and the pleasure. He starts to moan when Mickey finds his prostate and starts pressing on it every time his fingers go in. When he pulls them out Ian whines from the emptiness.

"Patience." Mickey orders and Ian can only nod wordlessly. 

He watches as the king adds more lube on his fingers before working three inside him. Ian wonders if people have ever died from feeling too good. 

It's Ian's first time so Mickey wants to make it good for him. Ian's toes curl into the sheets and his heart stutters. "Oh my God." 

"Yes."

Mickey knows exactly what he's doing as he turns Ian into a bubbling mess. He knows exactly how to turn and twist his wrist. He knows exactly where to press. Grabbing Ian's cock, he runs a thumb across his slit and the redhead yells out in pleasure climaxing, hard. 

The king doesn't let go of him until he's milked Ian's dick of all its worth. It leaves him shaking, the feeling so intense he forgets how to breathe. He has touched himself a thousand times. He has made himself orgasm before but never like that. Mickey collapses next to him on the mattress. 

"Good, now you'll be ready for me." He says. 

Ian nods with a satisfied smile. He feels weak, boneless and sleep is already trying to drag him under.

Mickey watches as Ian sleeps and feels his heart tighten. He hasn't had a man in his life in a very long while. And even when he did he didn't feel this much. Concubines are not his so they don't count. Ian is bringing feelings out of him that Mickey only hears people talk about. He loves Ian. He barely knows Ian but he knows deep in his heart he loves him. 

He wants to love Ian with everything he's got.

He wants to give him everything. 

Hell, he would give Ian his kingdom if he asked. 

He doesn't know what is going on with him but he doesn't want it to stop. Mickey doesn't want it to ever stop. After today he is never letting Ian out of his sight. He doesn't care if the entire family of twelve has to move into the palace with him but Ian is never leaving his side again. He caresses the freckled cheek and smiles. 

Mickey didn't know what he has been looking for all these years. But right now, at his moment, watching as Ian sleeps soundly, he knows he has found it. 

 

                      **~°~°~°~°~**

 

When Ian stirs, it's still dark out. He sighs happily. He cannot recall a time when he felt this comfortable in his bed. 

His bed.

His bed? He's not on his bed. He's in the king's bed! In the palace, in the king's arms. He smiles to himself. He doesn't understand why the king chose him but he sure as hell is happy. He wraps an arm around Mickey's waist and the man wakes up. 

"Hey." 

"Hi." Ian replies. 

The room is not bright, but it's also not too dark and he can see Mickey's profile perfectly. In a second mickey straddles him and touches their foreheads together.

The king finally kisses him and it feels so good, like a breath of fresh air. Ian moans as his dick gets hard for the second time that night. Mickey feels Ian's hardness pressing against his thigh and he gets impossibly harder. They continue kissing, moaning into each other's mouths and grabbing on each other. When they pull apart Ian is wide-eyed and breathless.

"Jesus." Mickey says his voice strained as he admires the wet pink and slightly swollen lips. 

Mickey kisses him again, forcefully this time sending a full bodied shudder through him. Still kissing Ian, Mickey reaches for the lube from under his pillow, coats his hard cock and guides it towards Ian's hole blindly pushing in. 

Slowly. 

Gently. 

Ian pulls away from the kiss wincing, his face scrunched up. 

"You alright?" 

"Yes, keep going my king." 

Ian opens up around him and it’s out of this world. Better than Mickey imagined. Better than he pictured. And more. Way, way, way more. He stills when he's all the way in.

“My king!” Ian is rambling. “Mickey! Oh God, Mickey!” he yells overwhelmed.

“Ian.”

Mickey starts pushing in and out slowly, and it doesn’t take long before Ian starts pushing back against Mickey's thrusts eagerly his mind going black. Mickey moans and picks up the pace. Ian feels _so good_ he doesn’t even have the words to describe how amazing and out of this world this feels. And not just because his first time is with the king, no.

Mickey is gentle with him, cautious, and sweet. So so sweet. His dick. God, his dick feels so good inside him. It's the perfect way to lose his virginity. Mickey is the perfect man to have lost it to. He wraps his hands around Mickey and initiates another kiss. God, he wants this to last forever.

Mickey rolls his hips and Ian moans then shivers. He reaches between them and wraps a hand around Ian's dick. Ian cries out as Mickey starts to jerk him off. Mickey goes faster, his hand matching his rhythm. God, he's close. And he can tell Ian is too.

Ian moans. “Almost there.” He says before climaxing with a scream. He thinks he's passed out from the force of his orgasm.

The action pushes Mickey over the edge and he's emptying himself hard, and deep inside the redhead. He then pulls out carefully, rolls off Ian and lies on the bed next to him. Ian immediately cuddles against his chest. They kiss lazily till Ian drifts off to sleep again.   

Mickey kisses his forehead and tightens his grip around Ian. 

 

 

                      **~°~°~°~°~**

 

 

When Ian wakes up again, he's definitely not confused about his ware bouts. He however groans when he opens his eyes and almost gets blinded by all the brightness. His heart break a little bit when he finds Mickey's side of the bed empty, but he remembes he's sleeping with the king down. The King. A man who runs a kingdom and therefore has to keep ruling even after giving Ian two of the best orgasms in his life. 

Ian however doesn't know what the protocol is now that he has slept with the king, so he wakes up, takes a bath to clean the stickiness from his chest, then puts on last night's clothing. Ian ignores the tray of what must be breakfast and heads down into the kitchen to start making lunch. 

He's almost done and just needs to taste for salt when he hears a loud gasp behind him. He turns around with a frown to find Sarah looking at him like he came into work naked. 

"What?" 

"What do you mean what? What the hell are you doing here!" She exclaims. 

Ian looks at her likes she's crazy. Which she clearly is. "I'm, working." He says it slowly so she understands. "Like I have been doing for the last couple of days." 

"No, no, no, no, no. This is wrong. You shouldn't be down here. He is going to kill me, please go Ian!' 

"What are you _talking_ about?" 

"Things have changed now. You no longer work for the king. I am supposed to be doing this, not you. Please go." She begs. 

Ian pauses for a minute to think about this new bit of information. "But it's just cooking." 

"No." Sarah shakes her head adamantly. "You will get me in trouble." 

Ian raises his hands in a show of giving up. "Fine, fine I'm leaving, Jesus." 

"Thank you!" Sarah says grabbing the apron from him and tying around her waist. 

Ian huffs. "What the hell I'm I supposed to do now?' 

Sarah shrugs. "I don't know, seat on the other chair next to the throne?" 

Ian snorts with laughter and walks out of the kitchen still laughing. Sarah is hilarious. Ian. Sit next to the king. Like he's the queen or something ridiculous like that. He laughs again, louder. 

 

                      **~°~°~°~°~**

 

"I did it!" 

Lip groans from where he's slaughtering a chicken in their living room which is also the kitchen. "What?" 

"I did it!" Ian repeats. 

"I got that part. What did you do?" 

Ian whispers. "I slept with the king." 

Lip laughs. "Way to go little brother. I'm proud of you." 

"Thank you." Ian shifts his weight from foot to foot. 

Lip rolls his eyes. "Go ahead, tell me what happened." 

Ian opens his mouth ready to tell it all when something occurs to him. "You're not going to try to sleep with him will you? Because it's me he wants." 

Lip stands up straight to look at him. "Why would I do that?" 

"Because you said given the chance you would sleep with the king." 

Lip shakes his head. "I was proving a point. Jesus Ian." 

"Oh! Okay. He was amazing. It was amazing. Better than anything I've ever experienced."

"U-huh." 

"And when he kissed me. God Lip, when he kissed me I felt like I was floating. And when he touched me," he caresses his chest and moans. "I think I died, and when he got ins...." 

"You realise the last thing I want to do is picture my brother riding the king's dick, right?" Riding. Ian hadn't thought about that. When his ass stops aching he is definitely riding Mickey. "For God's sake Ian, you're thinking about riding him, aren't you?" Ian smirks. "Get the hell out of here before I stab you with this knife!" 

Ian laughs his way back to the palace. He meets an angry Ezekiel by the gate. 

The guard groans. "Can you please stay by the king's side? I don't plan on looking for you every single time he can't find your ass." 

Ian frowns. "He was in a meeting with his subjects." 

"Just please go meet him in the dinning room? He won't eat until you get there." Ezekiel shakes his head. "Whatever does he see in you?" 

"I know my way there!" Ian snaps at the entitled guard. 

"He asked me..."

"I don't care. I can find my way there." 

Ezekiel narrows his eyes at him. "You are not the first man to land in the king's bed and you won't be his last." He growls. "I would watch my tone if I were you." 

Ian steps up to the bigger man so they're face to face. "And you're not the first guard he's ever had and you most certainly won't be the last. So unless you want me to tell Mickey you're harassing me, I would watch my tone if I were you."

Ezekiel blinks repeatedly his face red with anger but he eventually relents. He turns around and walks away leaving Ian to exhale in relief and walk the rest of the way by himself. 

"Are you okay? Where have you been?" Mickey asks him, worried as soon as he walks into the dinning room." 

Ian smiles fondly. "I'm fine. I went to see my family." 

Mickey kisses him and Ian grabs the back of his head kissing him back fervently. 

"Come. Seat." 

They sit down at the table then Sarah walks in to uncover their food and plate it. Ian watches Mickey take the first bite, chew and his face scrunches up angrily. 

He grabs the King's hand. "What? What's wrong Mick?" 

"Sarah what did I tell you!" Mickey shouts instead.

"My king?" Sarah asks, scared. 

"Why the hell did Ian make this food?! What did I tell you?" 

When Mickey stands up Ian stands with him. "Mickey, my king." He calls gently and he sees Mickey's shoulders drop. "It's not Sarah's fault. I wanted to cook. You know I love pleasing my king." He steps closer to Mickey and grabs both his cheeks. "I wanted to do it. I would cook for you all day, everyday." He whispers and sees Sarah walking away from the corner of his eye. "Alright?"

"Alright." Mickey replies quietly. 

"Okay, let's eat." 

Ian makes sure Mickey is seated and eating again before he digs in himself. It's when they're drinking wine Mickey speaks up again. 

"From this day forward you are mine." Mickey says and his tone suggests that Ian shouldn't dispute. 

Ian doesn't even care that that was a command because he agrees 100%. "I am yours." Because he doesn't mind belonging to Mickey. No, not one bit. "And you are mine." He says with finality too. 

Mickey nods once with a smile and pours them some more wine before pulling Ian in for a deep searing kiss. 

Of course Ian doesn't mind this. He doesn't mind it one bit. 

"Finally, someone I love to seat on my right. That chair has been empty for too long." Mickey says casually.

Ian splutters the wine in his mouth across the table. _"What?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)
> 
> (even though they'll never see this. wanna thank my sister Rita and My cousin Jasmine for their help on this. love these two bitches!!)  
> Good day/night everybody!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Anon who gave me the king Ned prompt

Ian yawns for what feels like the 500th time. Ezekiel glares at him where he’s standing on Mickey's right. It takes everything in Ian not to give him the middle finger. It’s early in the morning and Mickey is listening to the grievances of his subjects. Ian feels for these people but it’s always so boring. He’s gotten used to it though. It’s been months of dating the King and being recognized by the kingdom and his other half, so yes he’s used to it. Doesn’t mean he doesn’t find this time of the day to be the most boring of them all.

After Mickey has declared to a 40 year old man that he will send his guards for the person suspected of killing his sister, Ian subtly nudges his man to signal his exhaustion. He's surprised Mickey himself hasn’t called the meeting short yet. He knows for a fact the king finds this sessions very boring too. Even though they’re for the good of his people.

“Okay, that’s it for today. Come back the day after tomorrow.” Mickey announces and gets up.

Ian watches everybody bow as Mickey gets up and takes his hand. No one dares to get up until they two of them have completely left the room. Mickey has a busy day today. All day he will locked in a room with the council.

“I'm going to go for a ride my love.” Ian whispers in Mickey's ear, hands around the King’s waist.

“Mkay.” Mickey turns around to give Ian his usual deep searing kiss that always seems to make Ian's stomach flutter and leave him weak in the knees. The redhead readily receives Mickey's tongue and moans into his man’s mouth. The guards behind bow and turn their heads in respect until they’re done. “Take Ezekiel with you, alright?”

Ian can’t help but groan at that. “Why?”

“I know you don’t like him, but he's the best.” Mickey gently caresses Ian's forehead and tucks a stray hair behind his head. “Only the best for you.”

Ian feels a wave of emotion course through him at the sweet words and the earnest look Mickey's giving him. God, he loves his man. “Fine.” He relents reluctantly. “I love you.”

“Have fun for the both of us.” Mickey kisses him before two of the guards follow him towards the meeting while Ian is left with the rude one he hates.

Ezekiel and Ian stand there staring at each other, each man dreading the time they have to spend with the other. “What is your problem anyway?” Ian asks leading the way towards the stables. He doesn’t get a reply. “I bet you’re bitter because I have lasted this long and you didn’t expect me to.” He points out what they both know is the truth. “Now since it’s been established the king loves me and I him, how about you stop being such an ass?”

“Only if you do.” Ezekiel says waiting patiently for Ian to pick a horse.

Ian just rolls his eyes at the guard. Mickey needed to start trusting more guards.

**++**

 

Ian is lying in bed after taking a very hot relaxing bath when his King drops on the bed face first with a loud groan. Ian starts to run his fingers through the soft black hair. “What’s wrong?” he inquires with a small smile. Mickey mumbles something into the soft pillow. “I can’t hear you my love.”

Mickey raises his head and Ian reaches to smoothen the crease on his forehead. “There are three kings coming tomorrow for treaties.” He sighs heavily as he pulls himself up to lie on Ian's lap. “The council thinks I need this so I have to meet with them and decide who is to be trusted the most so we can form a treaty with their kingdom.”

“It’s not a bad idea love.” Ian consoles while still rubbing Mickey's hair. “In case you're ever under attack God forbid, you can count on them.”

“I know that.” Mickey sits up and starts undressing so Ian helps him. “I'm just so exhausted. This entire week I’ve had so much going on.”

“I know.” Once Mickey's upper body is naked Ian reaches for the oil and rubs it between his hands. He kneads the King’s shoulders gently and Mickey shuts his eyes and releases a slow appreciative moan. “But you’re the King. This means you’re going to have slow days, and busy days. Either way you got this.”

Mickey moans again already relaxing. “And I have you to massage me when I'm feeling like death.”

Ian laughs. “Yes.” He walks towards the table across the room and uncovers the food so he can give his man. “Now eat, you must be hungry.”  

“Famished.” Mickey takes the first bite hungrily. “You know,” he starts mid chew. “other people would take advantage of being with the King and sit back, letting the servants take care of everything.”

Ian sits next to the king and kisses his neck. “Well, I love cooking for you so…”

Mickey just shakes his head and takes another bite of the delicious goodness that only the man he loves knows how to make.

 

**++**

 

The following evening Ian and Mickey have been dressed in some of their best gowns so they can meet these other kings and their queens. A banquet has been thrown in the palace and Ian's family is never one to miss out of a party.

“Damn brother, you live like a queen now huh?” Lip says in awe as he takes a big bite out of a chicken thigh. “Literally.”

Ian can only smile at his brother. He waves at his other siblings who also seem to be having a good time. He had left Mickey's side for a minute to check on them.

“I can’t believe you refuse to give me credit for this life you have now.”

“I know you’re not complaining." Ian glares at Lip. "Because you live in your own spacious cottage now and even own a piece of land.” he raises an accusatory eyebrow.

When Ian had become Mickey's the king has generously moved his family out of that little cottage they grew up in and had given them big cottages of their own. Fiona and Lip had also gotten land while Debbie and Carl got livestock. They had literally come from rugs to riches in a blink of an eye. They were happy and even though Ian couldn’t have dreamt of giving them such lives, the love of his life had taken care of that and they were happy and comfortable now.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know.” Lip says downing a full mug of wine.

“Slow down, idiot.” Ian tells his older brother before kissing the top of Debbie’s head and heading back towards his King. To be honest he was trying to avoid one of the new kings; King Ned Lishman. He was looking at Ian in a queer manner and giving him just as weird chills. Ian was not liking it, one bit. The man’s wife was right there but he kept staring at Ian in a suggestive manner that the redhead just wasn’t comfortable with. He takes a seat next to his king and kisses his cheek softly. “Hello my love.” He whispers in Mickey's ear who lays a hand on his thigh instantly making him feel better.

“Hi.” Mickey gives him that beautiful smile that’s usually only meant for Ian before pushing a jug of wine towards him. Ian pours himself a mug and avoids looking at king Ned because he has a feeling he will find the much older man looking at him.

It was taking everything in Ian not to yell at king Lishman. He didn’t know if Mickey would have him hanged for his behavior, but Ian didn’t want that blood on his hands. The man clearly didn’t care that he brought his wife with him on this trip because he kept staring at Ian. From the minute the two of them received these guests Ian had spotted the exact moment Ned had laid eyes on him. His eyes had grown extremely wide, he had swallowed before licking his lips in a lustful creepy way. Ian had wanted to punch him right there and then but he had a reputation to maintain. Plus he couldn’t afford to embarrass Mickey in front of all this important guests not to mention the invited party guests who would spread the news in no time.

So he is being forced to contain his anger and disgust while this old man lusts after him even though he's sitting next to his lover, the King. The man he should be paying attention to because he needs Mickey's help. Idiot.

Ian gets up to go to the bathroom after drinking too much wine. Mickey is having an intense conversation with one of the kings while the room buzzes with the happiness of all attendees. He is just on his way back when he spots king Ned leaning on a wall down the long hallway. Ian wishes there was another way to get back to the party but there really isn’t. he will have to confront the pervert. He tries to ignore the man as he walks by but Ned grabs his elbow.

“Hello Ian, can we talk?”

Ian pulls his hand back roughly. “No.”

He heads back towards the party and rejoins his king immediately wrapping a hand around his man’s waist just to ground himself. “You okay?” Mickey asks.

“Yes.” Ian replies and that’s the end of that.

 

**++**

 

For the eight days the visitors stay Ian spends that time dodging king Lishman. He wants to bring up the subject with Mickey, but he still doesn’t know how his king will react and he doesn’t want to come between agreements they’ve probably already made. So he figures he will keep this to himself until they're gone. They’ll only be around for a few days after all. Then he’ll tell Mickey after they’re gone.

 

              Mickey heads towards their room hoping to talk to Ian about his disappearing acts. His lover has been missing at most suppers and lunches and even breakfast with their guests. His siblings have been helping keep everybody entertained but he needs his Ian there next to him regardless. He walks in and is about to start interrogating his lover but his voice catches in his throat. The redhead is lying on the bed legs apart while he massages his dick slowly with two fingers up his hole.

Mickey swallows and anything he wanted to say instantly evaporates. Ian sensing his presence opens his eyes and smirks at him. “I'm ready for you my love. Come take me.”

Mickey doesn’t need telling twice. He quickly sheds everything he's got on and practically dives into the bed. Ian laughs and quits his ministrations to hold onto his lover and pull him in for a kiss. The king settles between his legs and is shoving himself inside with one deep thrust. Ian moans loudly and calls out his name while the shorter man renders him incoherent as he makes love to him.

 

**++**

 

"I really needed that." Mickey says still breathless as he gets comfortable on their bed. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I'm torn." Mickey rubs a hand across his hair. "I'm torn between king Ned and king Jamie." He explains putting Ian on high alert. "Jamie's kingdom has some of the most fertile lands but on the other hand Lishman has some of the strongest troops. Better than mine and you know we're good." Mickey finishes looking at his lover and caressing his face. "I can't let them leave yet. I need to keep them around for a while longer before I come to a decision." 

Ian chews on his bottom lip in thought because he can't let Mickey be allies with a King that cannot be trusted. Plus he really doesn't want Ned around. "Mick, my king." Blue eyes blink at him. "I think you should go with Jamie. King Lishman won't be loyal." 

"What makes you say that?" 

Ian sits up and takes a deep breath. "I was hoping not to bring this up until they were gone but you need to know now." Mickey furrows his brows in that concerned worried way he does and Ian loses a little of his confidence. "The reason I have been avoiding spending time with our guests is because Ned keeps cornering me."

Mickey sits up still not sure he understands what Ian is trying to say. "What does that mean?" 

"He wants me, Mickey." Ian confesses with a grimace. "Please understand I wasn't keeping this from you I just didn't want to cause any trouble." 

Mickey twists his mouth as he feels anger slowly radiate through him. He looks at Ian with a frown, his heart sinking. "Do _you_ want him?" 

"No! Of course not, i love _you_." Ian tries reaching for his love but Mickey pulls away and gets out of bed to start pacing. Ian can feel his heart drop. "Mickey, please." 

"I don't understand." The king shakes his head. "If you weren't interested why stay away? Why not come to me with this?" He looks at Ian who's sited on the bed wringing his hands. "They've been here for an entire week Ian. Did you think I couldn't handle this!" 

"I...I didn't want you to end up hurting or worse killing some king or something crazy like that." _You know how jealous you can get._ Ian wants to add but he thinks this isn't the time. 

Mickey scoffs angry and irritated. He's shaking with jealousy right now. "Right. Because I have no self-control whatsoever and I'll just start a war over you." He says pointing at Ian in a way that let's the redhead know he's not that special. 

Ian feels likes someone just hit his chest with a mallet. Of course. They've only been dating a few months what in the hell give him the idea that he was that important to the king? 

"I'm sorry for assuming." He says meekly, his head bowed. "I apologise, my king." He says his head still bowed, his heart pounding and tears forming in his eyes. 

Mickey is still pacing back and forth while clicking his tongue, not noticing Ian's inner turmoil. "I can't believe this. He's in _my_ territory, _my_ kingdom what gives him the right!" 

Right in this minute Mickey wants to strangle that man with his own bare hands until he stops breathing. It crosses his mind how hypocritical that thought is, considering he just told Ian he wouldn't kill Ned for him but he's just so mad. The man is in his house, under his roof and he thinks he can pull something like this? 

This is unbelievable. 

He takes a deep breath and calms down. He turns to look at Ian who's sleeping under the covers facing the other way. What was he thinking? Almost a year living together and the redhead has done nothing but prove just how much he loves Mickey. It's clear its not about the power either, he just loves Mickey for him. Of course he wouldn't want an old man. 

He feels guilty for even thinking for a second that his lover wanted another man. He crawls into bed gently and touches Ian's hand. He's taken aback when the redhead flinches at the contact. 

"Ian?" He calls, feeling a little confused. "Are you upset?" Ian just shakes his head but doesn't word his thoughts. "I shouldn't have accused you of reciprocating his affections, I apologize." Ian nods but still doesn't turn around. Mickey's anger from the jealousy is slowly being replaced by hurt from his man's rejection. He leans on his elbow to take a peak at Ian's face but the latter quickly buries his face in the pillow. 

For the first time that night Mickey sleeps restlessly, even though the love of his life is right next to him. 

 

 **++**  

 

 Over the past 11 months Mickey has gotten a man arrested, another one whipped, another man he beat up himself. All because they looked at Ian innapropriately or tried to approach him sexually. So Ian thinks he was well in his right for thinking if the king found out what Ned had been up to, he would hurt him too. 

 So him talking to Ian the way he did last night, had really hurt the redhead and he was finding it really hard to get over it.  _Right. Because I have no self-control whatsoever and I'll just start a war over you_. It's not even what he said, it's the way he'd said those words with a degrading scoff. Mickey had said it so condescendingly making Ian question their entire relationship. He made Ian feel like he didn't matter. It had been weird for Ian, and it took a while for him to accept that he belonged in that chair. That seat next to the throne, next to the king. And now, those words, those words took him back to the days he felt unworthy of that seat.

He had gotten comfortable in the palace giving orders of his own to the servants but now, he felt like nothing. No one. Ian has always been an over thinker and right now his feelings have been bruised so badly he's surprised he didn't end up sobbing last night. He cried, but at least he didn't sob. It was bad enough he had to hide his face from his king. 

 

      Something's wrong. Mickey can feel it. Ian hasn't been the same ever since he confessed and told Mickey the truth. It's been two days and even though his lover has been smiling and attending the breakfast, lunch and suppers something is off. He's not as talkative anymore, and he rarely laughs. Its been two days and Mickey can't take it anymore. He needs his Ian back. 

To make matters worse he has noticed that king Lishman does indeed want the redhead and it's taking all of Mickey's self control not to stub him. But like he told Ian he doesn't want to start a war. The whole reason the kings were called here is for peace so it would be really bad if Mickey ends up killing the man. 

When they finish their lunch everyone leaves the table and Mickey lays a hand on Ian's lower back to keep him seated. Ian obeys but Mickey can't help but feel like his lover is being indifferent. Suddenly he's hit by the thought that Ian is giving in to the other king which is why he's been behaving like this. 

"Where are you Ian?" He asks. 

"Right here." Ian replies eyes fixed on the table. 

"No you're not. You haven't been for days now." Mickey says feeling desperate to get his Ian back. "Everything is all wrong, the sex the kisses I can't..." He takes a deep breath. He really doesn't want to ask this but he won't rest unless he does. "Are you... will you leave me for him?" His voice cracks at the thought. 

Ian turns his head to towards Mickey so fast the king lets go of him immediately. The glare getting thrown his way tells him he said the wrong thing and he instantly regrets it. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He pleads, his heart pounding especially when he sees Ian's eyes water. 

The redhead gets up. "I'm going to stay with my brother for a while." 

"Ian." 

"Please don't come for me." 

Ian rushes out of the room and doesn't give Mickey a chance to explain himself. Mickey feels like such an idiot. Why did he have to say that? What's wrong with him? Ian loves him, Mickey knows this in his heart, why would he ask something like that? His jealousy and insecurities make him do the worst things sometimes. Mickey has his head buried in his hands when he hears footsteps behind him. 

He quickly looks up hoping it's Ian but instead its the man causing all these problems between them. 

"Your highness," King Ned starts. 

Without thinking, Mickey stands up and angrily slums the man's head on the table. He walks out after that, needing to wallow by himself. 

 

  **++**

 

 Ian shouldn't have celebrated the not sobbing part too soon. That's the first thought that crosses his mind as he runs towards Lip's cottage. He didn't even know his chest was capable of hurting this much. First, Mickey reminds him that he is nothing, next he accuses him of infidelity which is an insult in itself. 

Ian gave that man his virginity. He has dedicated his love, time and energy on that relationship. He hoped everyday he showed Mickey how much he loves him. Clearly he wasn't doing a good job. 

Lip is very surprised to see him at his door. Ian just pushes past him and runs towards the nearest guest bedroom. He closes the door behind him and gets under the covers, not planning to ever come out, ever again. 

 

**++**

 

"You know there are guards outside my house, right?" Lip says walking into the room. "It's weird. Go home to your husband." 

"He's not my husband." Ian grumbles covering his head. 

"You have never spent the night outside the palace before. This must be serious." Ian lifts his head to glare at him. "What? Am I wrong?" Ian shakes his head. "Sit. Have some food and tell me what's wrong." 

Ian does so reluctantly and takes the offered breakfast. He is hungry after all since he missed supper. "You didn't make this." He can't help but mock his brother.

"Shut up I met someone." He clicks his tongue. "But right now it's about you." Lip interrupts what Ian was about to ask.

 "Mickey called me a cheater and told me I wasn't that important to him." 

Lip scoffs. "That is such horse shit." 

"It's the truth!" Ian snaps at his brother. 

"Mickey the smitten king told _you_ , you're not important." 

"He insinuated it." 

Lip shakes his head with a heavy sigh. "I have to go to work. Make yourself at home. " he gets up and heads towards the door. "Not that you waited for me to tell you that." 

"I got you this home, you ass." 

Lip just rolls his eyes and makes a show of moving his fingers to mock Ian's blabbering mouth. 

"Ass." Ian repeats as soon as the door closes behind him. 

 

**++**

 

Mickey suffers in the absence of his love, but he doesn't want to make Ian mad by going after him. That was the one thing his redhead told him not to do. But despite the order, it doesn't stop Mickey from summoning him two days later and the day after that and the day after that. All three times his messengers get the door slammed in their faces. 

Message received, but Mickey doesn't stop the summoning. Especially since he got word that king Ned has been relentlessly going over to Lip Gallagher's cottage. His sources tell him Ian never leaves with him, which feels good to know. But Ian is still mad at him so he cannot really celebrate any of that, can he? 

A week goes by and even though Mickey used to sleep soundly before Ian in his comfy bed, he keeps tossing and turning now. He can't seem to find the right position and only manages to get some semblance of sleep when he cuddles Ian's pillow. 

He needs to get his redhead back. Whatever he needs to do. 

 

**++**

 

It's been two weeks of missing Mickey and wanting him in his arms again. Kind Ned keeps trying to woo him with gifts and rides and surprise visits that only manage to irritate Ian and make him miss Mickey more. 

What kind of man disrespects his wife like this to woo another man in public? Ian wishes they would just leave already. 

Ian doesn't need some old guy getting him gifts he doesn't need. He wants his king back. If only he could get over the things Mickey said that easily. 

 

            It's on a... Ian doesn't know what day it is when there's a light knock on his bedroom door. He scoffs in disbelief. 

"Lip, are you seriously knocking right now? You always bust in here even when I'm naked." He shakes his head and reaches for the book he was reading on the table. 

"It's not Lip." 

"Mickey." Ian whispers to himself his hand mid air. His body automatically reacts to his man's presence when his heart beat escalates and his palms get sweaty. 

"Can I come in?" Mickey asks humbly.

Ian wipes his hands on the bed before nodding. He then shakes his head and manages a weak, "Yes." 

The door opens extremely slow and he king walks in. Ian bows his head. "Your highness." 

"Don' do that." Mickey begs. "You've been doing it since that night and i can't take it." 

The sound of his voice makes Ian lift his head and his heart clenches when he sees how broken the king looks.

"I need you back Ian, please forgive me." Mickey begs and gets on the bed to take both of Ian's hands in his own. "Please. I know you would never be unfaithful, but another man wanting what's mine makes me so..." He sniffs before taking a deep breath. "I lied that night Ian, I _would_ kill for you. I can kill for you. I would kill Ned right now and not care if we have to go to war because of it." 

"It's not what you said." Ian shakes his head. 

"Well its the honest to God truth." Mickey replies earnestly. "When I found out he's been coming here I wanted to. So much. But I knew you'd feel guilty and..." He trails off. 

"I don't want him." He says forcefully trying to make Mickey understand. 

"I know that." 

Mickey sees Ian look at him doubtfully but he's also got that adorable pout and Mickey wants to smile but he reins it in. "I know Ian, I'm sorry." 

"You're laughing." Ian accuses pouting even harder. 

"No I'm not." 

"Yes you are!" Ian shouts angrily and pushes Mickey away. 

Mickey gets on the bed. "I'm not, I'm not. It's just that..." He pulls the beddings down so he get in beside his angry lover. "you know I'm powerless against that pout." 

Ian lies down and sighs. Mickey gets off the bed again to shed some of his garments before getting back in. 

"I apologize." Mickey repeats. "I never should have lied, I never should have accused you. I told Ned if he doesn't leave I will have him hanged legally for coveting another kings husband. In his land" 

Ian gasps at Mickey. "You called me husband?" 

Mickey smiles because of course of all he just said that's what Ian picked up on. "I don't even know why we aren't married yet honestly." 

"If this is a proposal you're doing a terrible job." 

Mickey snorts and scoots closer when he hears the playfulness in Ian's voice. "I love you. Please come home." 

Ian sniffs. "Please never hurt me like that again." 

"I promise." Mickey feels the heaviness in his chest drop. "I love you." He repeats.

Ian smiles and moves closer so they're sharing one breath. He brushes their lips together and Mickey's breath hitches. They've just started kissing when the door bangs open. Both men turn towards it startled. 

Ian starts laughing when Lip drops to his knees immediately. "Your highness. I didn't know." 

"Didn't you see the guards outside?" Ian asks still laughing, knowing Lip can't be rude to him now. 

"They've been here since," Lip starts to snap but Ian raises and eyebrow and his brother bows again. "I apologize." He repeats before backing out of the room slowly. 

"You enjoyed that." Mickey points out once the door closes behind Lip. 

Ian straddles his king with a huge smile. "Indeed i did." 

He laughs harder when Mickey grabs his waist and switches their positions. All laughter dissipates when they start kissing again, slowly, softly, relishing in the feelings they bring out of each other. 

"I love you." Mickey whispers between kisses. 

"I love you too, my king." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not well versed with ancient times at all, so wherever i went wrong i apologise.  
> thanks for stopping by!


End file.
